Fade to Black: The Story of Zacharias Black (Years 1-4)
by MatthewStaffordLionsFan17
Summary: This is a story about a Slytherin named Zachrias Black. This is the first part of the two part series involving the characters Zacharias Black. Zacharias Black is the son of Bellatrix Lestrange and must find his way in the wizarding world?. Along the way he meets friends and allies, but one question remains, will he be like his mother? (Beta Release)
1. Chapter 1

Fade to Black

Fade to Black is an ongoing Harry Potter series with today set as a release date. I am in need of another OC so please be patient when I explain the situation. The story is about Zacharias Black, the OC son of Bellatrix Lestrange. The OC needed would have to be Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor. It would have to be female and half-blood. This predicament would hopefully just delay the fanfiction till February 8-10. Sorry for Inconvenience this could have served.

Complete List

Zacharias Black - 12 - Slytherin

Draco Malfoy - 13 - Slytherin

Marcus Flint - OG (Same age as Wood the captain) - Slytherin

Harry Potter - 13 - Gryffindor

Ron Weasley - 13 - Gryffindor

Hermione Granger - 13 - Gryffindor

Ginny Weasley - 12 - Gryffindor

Fred Weasley

George Weasley - O(Same Age as Marcus Flint) - Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Luna Lovegood - 12 - Ravenclaw

She will be in the story, but might debut in the later chapters

Hufflepuff

?Cedric Diggory?

Hogwarts Quidditch Team

Quidditch Teams

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

! Record

# Qualified for England Under 17 Squad

Slytherin (7-1)

Chasers

Marcus Flint (C) - Points scored 350

Zacharias Black (1) - Point scored 1180 (!)#OC

Adrian Pucey (2) - Points scored 125

Keeper

Miles Bletchley (1) - 100

Leeroy Smith (R) OC - 5 GB

Seeker

Terence Higgs

Reserves

TBA

 **Author's Bulletin**

 **First Three Chapters might go up regardless of the missing Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff OC. The fanfiction will be very raw and sort of weird when the POVs get finalized, but be patient.**

Partial Chapter One Upload (8:52)

 _ **If you would like to opt out of the author's notes and bulletins go to**_ **Fade into Black: A Zacharias Black Novel Concise Edition**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reckoning

Chapter One:

Lucius Malfoy was proud to be a pureblood and to be anything below that was shameful. It was 1981 and all the wizards were all riled up about how some muggleborn and her offspring had been able to defeat his dark lord. Of course, he got away with being a death eater by claiming Imperius curse, but there was another weapon he had under his sleeve to serve his dark lord. He had, Draco, his son, who had just been born a year ago in 1980. No doubt he would pleased to know that he could spend time with his son; not with Bellatrix in Azkaban, which she should be in for what would be about a year now. However, there was something peculiar about her stay in the prison. Right before the dementors got her, she was given a reprieve due to her situation.

She was pregnant with child, a son of Bellatrix Lestrange. The dark Lord Voldemort had known this of course, but it could have been their failsafe plan in case. The boy had just been born and given charms to keep him well fed without his mother. Bellatrix was livid mad when she only got to see her son for a few minutes, Narcissa told him before she went to get him. They were charged with raising this new weapon of destruction. Bellatrix Lestrange was Narcissa's sister, both of them were Blacks. The child was a pureblood Black, plenty of potential to teach the dark arts to in Lucius's eyes.

Now, he is supposed to help the death eaters and Voldemort get back into power. To do this, one of the Dark Lord's plans before he got defeated by the Potter child, is to help Bellatrix Lestrange's son. Narcissa had known Bellatrix Lestrange got pregnant before the fateful day "The Boy who Lived" happened. Draco had about been born close to that time the Potter boy had ousted the plan of his Dark Lord. The Death Eater would need them both to continue the cause against the muggles.

Now Lucius was in the study alone, pondering upon the events of the past. Draco and Bellatrix's son have the same thing going on with them. The eyes of the ghost of their past seems to be showing through in this time. Lucius Malfoy wanted to find a way to communicate with Bellatrix, but she was being processed to become war criminal for so much of her mistakes. Luckily he had gotten off with a sly smile and don't do it again attitude. The Death Eaters must try their hardest to try their hardest. No one ever stops being a death eater. It is like the goblet of fire, it is an eternal pact to go into. The sad tale of Zacharias Black.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. He didn't know who it is. They didn't tell Lucius a thing about this. It is a surprise Lucius didn't like.

"Who knocks!" Lucius boomed as he rose from his study chair. The study is quaint little place. it is like a Dragon's eye quite small. There is a legend that Karkaroff's fairy princess played in the Malfoy study. It seemed like it is simple, but there was a hidden retractable door.

"Narcissa, your wife," a feminine voice created. Lucius knew it in his heart it is the time to receive his new weapon. A brand-new broomstick for the home, this one important. It is impervious to one curse the Imperius Curse. A curse that his mother is taking the blame for right now. A boy without his mother, what a pity. Pain without love, we can't get enough, he'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Something Lucius thought about when he put his best foot forward raising this child.

"Come in!" he ushed as he half walked and half ran towards the doorway to greet his new son. Felt like just starting school at a magic academy for Lucius. The classes are known, yet the people are not known. The common room looks nice, though, the endless possibilities for this child.

Suddenly, like a dragon landing she came in. Narcissa looked like Bellatrix, except he is a bit on the light side. Narcissa looked like light in a dark room, compared to Bellatrix, she is and was Lucius' bright shining glory. Narcissa is wearing her nightgown, the same one she used the night they got married. This totally threw Lucius off guard, causing him to look at the giant bundle in her arms.

"Hey, here he is!" Narcissa stated sharply. Murder him, Lucius thought in agony. She is like smoking mirrors. The boy is even more smoke and mirrors. Let it go bloodshot in a magical recording device. As soon as she came in Lucius is still looking at the ball, not knowing what he may look like.

"May I?" Lucius asked his wife if he could unbundle the baby boy to get a closer at him. She nodded and proceeded to open up bundle. It is black vinyl, a muggle fabric, that they didn't want to use, but were first using it, because it is to give our new little guest a proper greeting.

The boy looked exactly like his mother, they had the same dark brown eyes the color of a dark wooden oak tree. He looked like he could be tall enough when he grows up to exceed Lucius standards. He is only baby, really astonishing how people looked. Finding his cup on the mark wasn't as hard it seemed, but it seemed like he is losing himself. Something is still off about the Imperius curse resistant boy, thought Lucius.

"Is this?" Lucius asked as Narcissa responded with a nod.

"Then it is settled, I will raise him and he will be my greatest work, along with Draco, of course my dear!" Lucius declared with formality. The Black boy may have found himself without a mother, who isn't a convict. But there is still hope for him to receive his mother. Bellatrix wanted him bad, but just couldn't have him. Only time will tell as the world will always just Fade Into Black.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Black

About eleven years have past since, Zacharias Black had came to the Malfoy's doorstep as a young infant. Malfoy Manor had barely changed, except now there is a Black roaming the corridors with his cousin Draco, finding new ways each day to cause trouble with the house elves working in the manor. Zacharias Black had become part of the family, another Malfoy in the eyes of his aunt Narcissa, who had loved him dearly. What he doesn't know of is the dark plans plotted for him, his true heritage the son of a known Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa Malfoy had made him feel right at home as another family member. Zacharias didn't really have a real mother, who is there all the time, but she had always seemed to love him as much as her own son, Draco. Zacharias just knew her mother's first name, Bellatrix, it rolled on his tongue like smooth silk. Somewhere deep inside, he still wanted to see his mother, who Narcissa told Zacharias that she is on a vacation somewhere deep in the wizarding world. Zacharias didn't know, however, she is in Azkaban, a wizarding prison, the whole wizarding world thought about would keep her there for the rest of her life. Just for serving the dark Lord, thought the entire Malfoy family, while Zacharias is somewhere out of earshot.

Zacharias had a new best friend, Draco Malfoy. Draco and Zacharias had met as babies and now had taken their friendship to an inseparable bond. They were more like brothers, who acted the same, and sometimes even looked the same. Narcissa had made sure the two were fast friends, by breaking up some arguments over unforgivable curses, while Lucius taught the two basic magic and charms. They were both above average to excellent learners under the tutelage of Lucius Malfoy. They both dearly loved quidditch, and wanted to play for Slytherin when they were ready. Marcus Flint had told Draco last year after the house cup loss to Gryffindor to, "Bring the Black kid, we need some new chasers." Zacharias and Draco had known how to ride a broomstick since Lucius got them lessons in it.

Now Zacharias' birthday is today, and what he doesn't know is Draco and Narcissa had planned something special for his birthday. The Malfoys knew everything he could ever want. Zacharias Black lay there sleeping on his bed, not knowing of the endless surprises that awaited him on that day.

"Hey, Zach wake up!" Draco boomed as he pushed forcefully on the sleeping Zacharias Black to make him wake up from his dreams. Zacharias had been dreaming he is a chaser, so he thought Draco is a bulger coming after him with the stick they hit the hard balls with.

"Out of my way!" Zacharias roared as he basically bodied Draco playfully as the two began to play pretend Quidditch together. Narcissa Malfoy watched as her boys acted like bouffons like usual.

"Alright, Mr. Chaser of the year," Draco told him laughing, "I got something for you, only a true Malfoy would remember a family member's birthday."

Zacharias ever confused looked around his room and tried to find any indication of a prank. Zacharias' room is much similar to Draco room in that it is rectangular and had plenty of cabinets to store books, toys, and other assorted materials. It had a wizarding cabinet, something which allowed him to store his wand, potions equipment, and everything. Zacharias had quidditch equipment littered all around his room, because he is such a big fan. He had posters of the entire English team, all flying around inside their portraits. He even talks to magical posters of his favorite players. He had a bookshelf, too not the stupid muggle ones, but real magic bookshelves.

"What is it, Draco?" He asked as he began to approach the small package at his feet. It looked like it could be item he always wanted. A snitch, something to complete his Quidditch set. He had like twenty-five Quaffles.

"Go on open it, Don't you want to know what it is?" Draco told him as Zacharias bent down to pick it up. The box felt like it is alive like it is waiting for someone to open it. Thinking that he wanted to get it over with, even if was a trap.

As soon as he peered into the box, the flying golden snitch went straight up into the air. It is the moving thing went all around the room and it even bumped into some of the furniture. The snitch made three full laps around the rectangular room, and continued moving.

"Descendo!" suddenly the snitch drop onto the ground into an empty cauldron. Draco trying in to find out who did it did not see his mother standing at the doorway. Narcissa Malfoy didn't like flying objects in her house. Zacharias clearly made a move to see if the snitch is okay, and sure enough it started glowing.

Zacharias knew it was his aunt, Narcissa Malfoy. From a young age, she taught her about her mother. She is a bit on the lighter side of Bellatrix, she told him. The Imperius curse is the first thing Lucius Malfoy taught him and Narcissa objected to it. Up till now, he didn't know any of the unforgivable curses. He only knows fifteen spells and five combative spells, well on his way to become a spellmancer.

"Okay, you two ignoramuses, cannot use flying objects on our home. Maybe when you two go to hog- I mean school.." Narcissa Malfoy stuttered, then continued, "What is most important it is part of the surprise. There is something odd on what she is holding in her left hand. It clearly looked like a parchment to Draco and Zacharias.

Diagon Alley is the place hogwarts equipment and wizards go to find their equipment. Zacharias had though he would be going to the potion store to buy a cauldron for his latest experiment Drake Root and Polyjuice Potion for his lessons with Lucius. Potions wasn't his strongest, but he is an overall great students. He just gets really frustrated when he misses anything even spells. His spells were much better than Draco's almost elite level for his age. Something he and his mother shared.

While picking out a book in the section of the library in the potions store, he encountered two high shelves. J Pippins looks like he could use a few more books he stated. He is still looking for the book about Polyjuice potion, when a girl with dirty blond hair came up in front of him and grabbed one of the cauldrons he had. It seemed like she had no idea he was there at all, and thought the potions equipment is being used by everyone.

"Excuse me? Why are you taking my belongings?" he stated

"Sorry, what?" she told him in a elegant almost confused tone. He looked her straight in the eyes. Unlike his brown eyes he got from his mother her grey eyes looked different. Almost looked like she seemed to stare at you for a long time.

"Oh, who are you?" Zacharias asked.

"Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you," she told him while holding out a hand. Zacharias shook it knowing he'd see more of her in the future.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley (Sneak Preview)

"Luna, huh?" Zacharias replied as the name seemed familiar to him. The last name seemed familiar somehow like he knew it. Zacharias didn't know why he is in the Diagon Alley for this long. It is supposed to be his birthday and it is always quite boring picking out Potions textbook. Zacharias had always thought of going to Hogwarts, like his aunt wanted to. If Lucius had had his way with Zacharias and Draco, they would both be in Durmstrang Academy and placed under Igor Karkaroff. They would teach the boys true Dark Arts, Lucius told Narcissa Malfoy in front of the boys during Draco's first year. However, when everything was settled then, the two boys would clearly go to the school together, it is just when they would go. Draco had a good first year last year, and told Zacharias all about Hogwarts. All Zacharias is waiting for is the letter. An acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

"Are you always staring at Potions textbooks? I mean it's okay if you're not, I am justing waiting to do so myself," Luna told Zacharias. For a moment, Zacharias just listen to the tone of her voice. It seemed distant, like she had been talking to someone else.

"What do you mean by 'staring at textbooks'?" Zacharias asked in confusion. Now, Zacharias never really got confused, but this girl is something special. She is wearing odd strange clothes like she is from another time. She clearly wore Dirigible plum ear rings and that in itself struck Zacharias as odd. And this is coming from a guy who wore a quaffle around his neck during England World Cup games.

"Well, you've been looking at Magical Drafts and Potions for about fifteen minutes now. I know cause I've been watching you. I took the Cauldron, because firstly it might get your attention and another it could have been the last Pewter Size two Cauldron.." she rambled on and on till finally Zacharias had had enough. Not that she was boring or anything, it just seemed like she had gotten scattered, and Zacharias didn't want this girl to make a fool out of herself.

"So let me get this straight, you have been watching me and concluded all this about me in about fifteen minutes," Zacharias told Luna

"Pardon me can I get your name? And yes that about summarizes what i talked about," Luna told Zacharias. For a second in her rambling Zacharias thought he had heard something about hearing voices beyond the veil. This girl is crazy!

"Zacharias Black," the girl suddenly bolted from him after he told him her name. He thought he heard, "I knew it! I knew it!" in a happy tone. That girl sure was crazy

"Enough Talk, Zacharias we must be off," Lucius told him from behind. Zacharias knew it was best for him to come along as Draco and Narcissa had been waiting for him. I didn't seem like it would be good for him to wait.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wand

Zacharias and the Malfoys made their way to Ollivander's wands. Zacharias Black somehow felt this tied into his suprise. Ollivander's wands sold all sorts of wands, but the wand that eluded Zacharias is the wand, which is fitted by Ollivander himself. Zacharias had been practicing with old wands, found about the house. He by no means was an expert at magic, but learned basic spells using wands not suited for him particularly. The Malfoys only told people what needed to happen. Diagon Alley's best shop in Zacharias' opinion is Ollivander's wands. Draco Malfoy seemed to like it here, though, but Zacharias never seemed to get why. It seems like the shop itself lay there waiting for Zacharias to go in.

Once the Malfoys entered, Narcissa ushered him in, like they had gone here for him. Could it be the day? No impossible, but the surprise the Malfoy's had been talking about, the parchment in Narcissa's hand, and all the talk about Hogwarts seemed to point Zacharias to this conclusion. Lucius is even looking for new books for him, and that Luna Lovegood girl told him the textbooks he was buying were indeed Hogwarts textbooks for first year students.

"Good Afternoon," an old man's soft voice told him. Zacharias threw the cauldron they had bought up in surprise. Luckily, Draco caught the pewter cauldron like it was a quaffle. Draco seemed like he knew it was going to happen with the way the old man startled his cousin like that.

"Greetings," Zacharias stated as if nothing had happened between the rouge pewter cauldron and all.

"Ah," the old man stated, "You must be the Black boy getting his supplies for the school. Lucius talked about you know,"

"Wait, what school supplies?" Zacharias hesitantly asked.

"Well my boy, I'll bet you want to know what your surprise truly was!" Narcissa Malfoy told Zacharias as she handed him a letter. The letter had a hogwarts crest on it with the insignias of each house on it's little envelope seal. It was addressed to him Mr. Z Black. Zacharias felt like he could implode with excitement. He is finally going to Hogwarts with Draco. Although, he is a first year he felt pretty prepared. He knew basic spells using old wands given to him by Lucius, but they always felt weird when he tried to cast spells with them. Lucius insisted it the reason behind his spells being sporadic and unpredictable is him not having a chosen wand. He would get his own when he is ready, Lucius told him.

"You are now ready to get a wand, Zacharias, your wand, " Lucius told Zacharias. Zacharias quickly opened the letter.

 **Dear Mr. Black,**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1

Underneath it Professor Mcgonagall signed the paper signifying she had approved of him going to school at Hogwarts. The beginning of the start of his magical career would start September 1st. Now he is with the Malfoy's his family preparing for it. Enclosed in it as well were the textbooks and supplies Zacharias needed

"Speaking of wands," the old man stated as he approached us. Zacharias could feel the old man breathing on him as he examined his face.

"Your mother, Bellatrix, has the same eyes. I remember her wand like I had sold it yesterday. Twelve and three quarters inches, walnut, dragonheart string. Powerful. Your mother was a highly intelligent one," Mr. Ollivander told Zacharias. Zacharias could see the cold hard stare of Narcissa Black, his aunt.  
"Your father, an enigma, it seems like you yourself or anyone here even knows his name, this is truly a tricky situation," Draco and Zacharias were growing impatient. Now that it is settled he would go to Hogwarts, the two could barely contain their excitement. The two would finally get their chance to play for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Lucius offered to buy the entire team racing brooms. That is also the inner turmoil Zacharias faced. What if he went to a lesser house like Ravenclaw or worse get sorted into Gryffindor. Lucius and Narcissa always told him he would get sorted into Slytherin and he and Draco would share the same house.

"When does this wand stuff end?" Draco told his mother and father impatiently.

"Patience, Draco, Zacharias needs to take his time choosing his wand. It will be his for the rest of his life," Narcissa told Draco.

"Alrighty, Mr. Black what is your wand arm,"

"Left," Zacharias told him raising his left arm out in front of him.

"Alright then, let us begin the measurement," The old man measured from shoulder to shoulder, then went from elbows to the shoulders to the floor. He basically measured all the parts of Zacharias' body. The best part about the entire things was the old man kept repeating the phrase "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Black. No two Ollivander are the same, Mr. Black," all the while Draco and the rest of his family waited for the measuring to end. And of course all the measuring the devices were magical, so Ollivander was already picking out wands for Zacharias.

"That will do," Mr. Ollivander stated as the tapes crumpled onto the floor.

"You seem to already have a grasp at magic young man, Did Lucius by chance teach you?" Mr Ollivander told Zacharias. Zacharias simply nodded

"Alright then try this, Elm, sixteen and a half inches, dragon heartstring," Ollivander stated as he handed him the wand. Zacharias took it in his hand and gave it a wave. However, it caused him to blow up an entire rack of papers. Mr. Ollivander took the wand immediately and brought out another wand to hand out.

"Here it is, Walnut, unicorn tail feather, 13 inches," This wand felt a bit better, but it felt like he is losing control. Suddenly the wand flew out of his hand and fell with a thud t the ground.

"You're one tough customer, this is one I've been saving for quite a while," Mr Ollivander retorted as he grabbed a slightly shorter wand. As soon as he grabbed it sparks began to fly around him a wind came up from what felt like under him.

"Sycamore, Twelve and a half inches, same core as your mother, Dragonheart string, same core as your mother, it seems the woods are similar too,"

"In that case I might try this," Zacharias told .

"Expelliarmus!" he stated aiming at Draco, who was holding wand. Quickly a white light came out of his wand and disarmed Draco.

"Okay, nice job you got a wand, save that for the Gryffindors once you get to the school!" Draco laughed as he picked up his wand. Lucius gave Ollivander Seven Galleons for his wand.

"Good work, but we have plenty more to get you for your classes. Off to Flourish and Blotts," Lucius stated as he and the rest of the family went out. As Zacharias went out, Mr. Ollivander bowed to him.

"Remember young man, it's your wand, and with it you control your own destiny.


End file.
